Let's Go Broncos
by Tikal Tyrant
Summary: Written for the South Park Super Bowl event on Tumblr. Stan has a talent for predicting when the Denver Broncos are going to win or lose, and this season, he says they're going to the Super Bowl. He and Kyle watch in anticipation, but Stan has more on his mind than football. Style fluff one-shot.


A/N: I wrote this for the South Park Super Bowl (#SouthParkSB) event on tumblr. I had to do a little bit of research on account of I knew abso-fuckin-lutely nothing about football. It's funny how my love for South Park has me rooting for the Broncos even though I'm not a sports person in the least. But I am a Style person, and if you're a Style person, and if you like fluff, then I hope you like this. Enjoy! Go Broncos; Praise Christ.

**Let's Go Broncos**

Stan Marsh has a gift of discernment when it comes to football. In previous years, he would watch with a calm confidence as he stated that the Denver Broncos were going to win. Other times, he would watch in frustration when he determined that they were going to lose. He was right far more often that he was wrong.

But despite his ability to assume correctly, Stan never seemed uninterested. Even when he knew that the Broncos were losing, he held onto the hope that they would somehow turn the score around. When they won, he would still leap to his feet and stomp and cheer with innervating exclamations that sent everyone around into a celebration. And although it was well known that Kyle preferred basketball to football, when he watched with Stan, he genuinely shared the excitement. That year, Stan had surprised Kyle by saying early on in the season:

"They're going to the Super Bowl."

There was an earnest in Stan's eyes as he said these words, and although Kyle had witnessed Stan's correct predictions time and again, he didn't see the logic behind this one. Surely it was too early to tell. Still, Kyle reserved judgment, both of them waiting to see if Stan would be proven right. Every time that the Broncos made a win, they would both clap and pump their fists, and each time Stan would add:

"They're gonna go to the Super Bowl."

The best part about a Broncos win was not so much the pride of rooting for the winning team or even the feeling of camaraderie when donning those blue and orange jackets and hats the day after. No, the best part about a Broncos win was that outpouring of emotions that could last for over an hour but reached its climax about five seconds after the end of the final quarter. Stan and Kyle would both yell out sounds of no predetermined meaning, though the meaning was always perfectly clear in context. They would hug and pound each other on the back as if they had contributed to the accomplishment, and if tears gleamed in Stan's eyes, Kyle wouldn't judge because he understood. Although sometimes Randy would have full-fledged streams down his cheeks as he ran to the kitchen calling for his wife.

Wendy and Bebe could roll their eyes at how nonsensical it was to become so emotionally attached to groups of sweaty men fighting over a misshapen ball. Kevin Stoley could argue that sports fans were hypocrites who paraded and rioted just as much if not more obnoxiously than any member of his less socially accepted fandoms. Stan and Kyle didn't give these points of view the light of day, never feeling the need to justify their behavior in the euphoria of a Broncos winning streak.

"If they win this one, that's it," Kyle noted, sitting beside Stan on the couch. Gerald and some other men were crowded at the Marsh residence to watch this game, so Stan and Kyle opted for the Broflovski living room where they could sit comfortably and keep their snacks to themselves. A bowl of popcorn sat on the couch between them, and two cans of Dr. Pep-er and a bag of nacho cheese Doritos sat at their feet.

"They're going to the Super Bowl," Stan said, both finishing Kyle's quote and stating his desire, fists clenched on his knees. He eyed Kyle for a second, then looked back at the TV. "They have to."

Needless to say, Stan's predictions were spot on. When the game was over, the commentators continued to chatter away, but neither listened anymore. They leapt up simultaneously, knocking the popcorn to the floor. Kyle barely thought about what his mom would think of their mess. They roared louder than at the end of any other game.

"Yeeah! They did it!" Kyle yelled, turning to Stan for their post-game bear hug, crunching the Doritos bag under his foot. Stan turned to him and clapped his hands onto the sides of Kyle's head, eyes wide and wild, the lid of his right eye practically squeezing the eyeball that refused to be covered. Kyle anticipated yells of excitement and spit flying into his face, perhaps with some light shakes. Instead, Stan all but crammed his lips against Kyle's, shivering tensely as he held himself there for a good four seconds.

It was a hard connection, and Stan could feel the tip of Kyle's front teeth even after Kyle tried to close his lips. When they parted, Stan stepped back and expelled a satisfied but shaky breath.

Head spinning, Kyle slumped onto the couch. "Dude," he said in a usual volume that barely seemed above a whisper compared to their cheering. It was a mix between an interjection and an inquiry.

Stan slowly sat down on the other side of the couch, leaving a good space between them. Stan gave what seemed to be a carefree smile, but his eyes were still a bit bugged and could only keep contact with Kyle's for intermittent half-seconds. "I told myself if the Broncos went to the Super Bowl, I'd kiss you," he laughed.

"O-oh. But... c'mon, you already knew. You said so from the beginning."

Stan laughed again, awkwardly but trying not to be. "I dunno if I knew. I mean, I definitely _hoped_ so." He cleared his throat and added, "We always want the Broncos to win."

"Oh," Kyle replied dumbly. "Well... what are you gonna do if they win the Super Bowl?"

The skin under Stan's cheek bones turned a splotchy pink. He sniffed and rubbed his knuckle under one of his nostrils as he contemplated (or rather pretended to contemplate while his brain was too fuzzy to really focus). "I dunno, but I guess I'll have to think of something."

The two laughed, hesitantly at first. A bit awkwardly. Then it built until they were cracking up. They high-fived and clasped hands, chanting cheers for the Broncos. It had been a good game. That night, Stan found himself grinning with self-satisfaction and a bit of embarrassment as he showered. He wondered what he should do if the Broncos did win, but he cut each thought short with a giddy shake of the head. Meanwhile, Kyle smiled madly into his pillow. He also wondered what Stan would do if the Broncos won the Super Bowl, and he wondered if expecting another kiss would be too unrealistic. Maybe he should be the one to instigate the next move. If the Broncos win, of course. For both of them, the same excited chant ran through their minds. _Let's go Broncos._


End file.
